


someone

by megzeman



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzeman/pseuds/megzeman
Summary: i want to spend a sleepless weekendwith someone infuriating and wonderfulinspired by waveydnp's fic "play 1950"
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	someone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [play 1950](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336628) by [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp). 



i want to spend a sleepless weekend  
with someone infuriating and wonderful  
whose hands make me cold  
whose smile makes me warm

i want to wear someone’s sweatshirt  
for armor and for comfort  
i want to use the pilled sleeves  
to hide my blushing cheeks

i want to wear out someone’s hair ties  
slicked back pony tails  
messy top buns  
more-than-friendship bracelets

i want to sit cross legged on someone's bed  
for hours and hours  
watching the shadow move from one side of her face to the other  
and back again

i want someone to be wholeheartedly stupid with  
wandering around the streets at night  
not heading anywhere  
but finally landing on unplanned tattoos

i want someone’s room to become acquainted with me  
her door knows my back  
her floor knows my socks  
her pillows know my shampoo

i want someone to make me fear sleep  
because any moment that i’m not conscious of being with her  
is a moment  
squandered 

i want to drown in someone's colors  
i want to bathe in her gold  
shiver in her white  
exhale in her grey 

i want my inner monologue to sound like someone else’s voice  
i want my head to sound like her  
so that for the first time in a long time  
i’m not afraid of my own thoughts

i want to be someone’s fondest memory  
leaving scars on each other’s hearts  
so that we find solace  
when the weekend ends

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, waveydnp, for inspiring me to write for the first time in months! This fic is incredible and is easily in my top fics of all time. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out! Come find me at https://remmixx.tumblr.com/ if you'd like.


End file.
